[unreadable] [unreadable] NAVBO Biology of Signaling in the Cardiovascular System Workshop September 11-14, 2008 Cape Codder Resort and Spa, Hyannis, Massachusetts Principal Investigators: Timothy Hla and Michael Simons Project Summary/Abstract: The field of vascular biology has experienced an explosion of information in the past two decades. Major advances have been made in the molecular characterization of soluble angiogenic factors, insoluble extracellular matrix modulators and receptor signaling pathways that regulate the process of blood and lymphatic vessel growth. Much of this progress was fueled from the hypothesis that targeted inhibition of angiogenesis could slow the growth of tumors and benefit many other diseases including chronic inflammatory and autoimmune diseases. Moreover, the promise of therapeutic neovascularization has also stimulated research which could potentially increase function of ischemic tissues such as infracted myocardium. In light of this wealth of information, there is an increased need for discussion and interdisciplinary exchange of ideas. The Biology of Signaling in the Cardiovascular System Workshop will bring together scientists from various areas of research that share a common interest in understanding the biology of signaling in cardiovascular system and how this information pertains to pathological states. The program was developed by two vascular biologists with longstanding interest in signal transduction research to include the latest unpublished information in the key/classical topics, but has also integrated novel emerging themes. It is our aim to foster a high-level exchange of ideas that might lead to new integrative insights and ultimately highlight new therapeutic approaches for amelioration of a broad spectrum of pathological states including, but not restricted to cancer, arthritis, retinopathies and thrombotic disorders leading to myocardial infarction and stroke. In this application we request funds to partially support this interdisciplinary, international conference which will serve to bring together investigators from the academic and private sectors, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students from diverse fields of study for four days of intense discussion and study. The conference will be held at the Cape Codder Resort and Spa, Hyannis, MA from September 11-14, 2008. NAVBO Biology of Signaling in the Cardiovascular System Workshop September 11-14, 2008 Cape Codder Resort and Spa, Hyannis, Massachusetts Principal Investigators: Timothy Hla and Michael Simons Communication and discussion of research is essential for dissemination of new information and for the integration of new discoveries into shaping the formulation of new therapies. In the planned workshop, scientists will present their new discoveries in signal transduction and vascular biology to other colleagues and their trainees. They will also openly discuss the impact of these discoveries on our current understanding of how blood vessels are formed, organized and maintained. The outcome of this interaction will pave the direction for the development of novel and more effective strategies for treatment of vascular diseases at large, including heart disease, cancer, stroke, diabetes and high blood pressure. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]